


Joker x Harley oneshots.

by RamonaFlowers98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaFlowers98/pseuds/RamonaFlowers98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of random drabbles and oneshots, mostly based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She had never before seen that much blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got off google. It's really just a writing exercise to get back into the swing of things, I hope to start writing again soon.
> 
> (This oneshot takes place directly before her transformation at ACE chemicals.)

"Come on, doll." The joker drawled, smiling wickedly. Her shaky hands gripped the gun firmly, her knuckles were white. She looked down at the pitiful man on his knees before her; gagged, hands behind his back. He begged her for mercy using only his eyes.

Harleen Quinzel. Accomplished psychiatrist. Disgraced doctor. Petty criminal. Murderer?

There were many instances where she had imagined herself in a similar situation; pummeling her deadbeat dad, bashing her boyfriends brains out, taking a knife to the throat of every sleazy professor or colleague that had ever harassed her at work. Sometimes it was these thoughts and these thoughts alone that kept her going during a rough day. 

But the time was now, for daydreams and reality to switch places, for the bullet to leave the chamber; the time had arrived for her first kill.

His piercing blue eyes watched her with such interest, studying her features, trying to read her emotions. He got such a thrill observing the contrast of her dainty, manicured hands holding the cool steel of a gun. He stalked up behind her, she felt his breath on her neck. His slick, red lips pressed gently against the nape of her neck. She sighed sweetly.

He encouraged her with whispered words of affection, his hands gliding over her curves. He ran his palms up her body and down her arms till he was holding the gun along with her. He knew better than anyone, all it takes is one little push.

"Do it for Daddy." he cooed. 

BANG BANG!

The shots rang out and echoed in the empty warehouse where they stood; she had shot a man twice in the head.

Already her pretty pink skirt was caked in blood and brains. She gazed down at the mess she'd made and he waited for her reaction with bated breath. 

She exhaled slowly and let out the cutest little giggle he'd ever heard. He began to cackle along with her, spinning her around sharply, gripping her by the shoulders, laughing with  
such glee. 

Her eyes watered slightly, she was still laughing as her knees buckled and the joker caught her swiftly. "Such a good girl." He picked her up and she buried her face in his chest as he carried her away from the warehouse and into his car. Her eyes were screwed shut but the image was still burned into her brain.

She had never before seen that much blood.


	2. "You look pretty tonight." "It's the toxic waste."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot about Harley's first public appearance at Joker's club based on a dialogue prompt I got off google.

Harley Quinn, newly crowned clown queen of Gotham, was adding the finishing touches to her evening look; nervously applying one final coat of red lipstick, when she gazed into the mirror and saw a new person staring back.

This girl was confident, she had a twinkle in her eye and a wicked smile. She was sexy, but in her own way. Harleen was subject to harassment and humiliation due to her sexual appeal; Harley owned every man that laid eyes on her.

She observed her body in the tiny little number her puddin' had picked out for her, a black and gold sequined dress, adhering to her perfect curves, accentuating all her assets. She looked a million bucks and she knew it. Feeling ready to take on anything, she left her lavishly decorated room and made her way to the staircase leading into the club.

Gold chains and beads hung from the ceiling, girls were dancing on podiums and in cages. She watched one girl hoist herself on a long, gold rope upside down and made a mental note to try that. 

She sauntered through the crowds, smirking slightly as the people she passed took immediate notice of her. She walked on over to the bar and ordered herself a drink.

She suddenly felt a harsh slap on her ass, making her jump. She turned around not to find her puddin' standing there, but some sleazy mob boss who had mistaken her for an average club broad, a typical dancer; in other words, fair game. 

Boy was he wrong.

"Hey baby, don't you look ravishing tonight!" His eyes roamed all over her body, rubbing his hands together. She rolled her eyes. 

"You don't look half bad yourself..."

She swiftly grabbed him by the back of his thick head and smashed it into a nearby glass table with great force.

"...for a dead guy." She giggled manically.

While the music was still in full swing, all conversation in the surrounding area had ceased and it was almost quiet until a tall figure emerged from a dark corner, clapping slowly. She quickly realized it was her Mistah J and ran on over to greet him. 

She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, he purred into her neck. 

"Baby, I'm impressed." He grinned wildly at the damage she'd caused and motioned for his henchmen to clear it up.

She kissed him feverishly, not caring about smudging their makeup. 

The onlookers were used to extreme violence in Joker's club (for a lot of them, that's why they went there). But to see him be so openly affectionate, now that was a real shocker. 

"You look pretty tonight." He remarked, taking a step back to admire his creation.

"It's the toxic waste." she replied with a wide grin. 

Gotham had never seen a girl like Harley. Was the criminal underworld ready for her? One thing's for sure, it would never be the same again.


End file.
